Hasta que la música pare
by MIREYA DXC
Summary: '-Prometo no dejar de bailar contigo, hasta que la música pare-Pronuncio el peli negro' Fic Dedicado a Lily! HBD 15!


**Holiss! :D Bien, bueno, verán, Lily (Lily GxT) Acababa de nacer hace 15 años :3 asi que. . .¡Felices 15 Lily! X3 Gracias por ser una genial hermana FF ;D ¡Bien! No te entretengo más Lily, adelante :3 ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Y Colorín, colorado, este cuento se ha acabado. . .<em>'

Leyó Courtney al terminar su libro. Cuantos recuerdos había en aquel objeto, tenía la pasta ya un tanto raspada y casi rota, con algunos rayones en la contra portada, y unas cuantas estrellas en el índice, no es libro adecuado de una _'Princesa'_ pero si su favorito. Al ver la última página, la castaña sonrió. . .se encontraba un hermoso corazón un poco deformado con las claras palabras _'Trent y Courtney'_

Un rubor inundo las mejillas de la morena mientras cerraba su posesión.

-Courtney_-_Se escucho una dulce voz tras la puerta-Hija, el baile está por comenzar, es hora de. . .-

-Ya se de lo que es hora madre-Hablo desanimada la tostada oyendo como la reina se marchaba. Sin más, la chica de maquillo ligeramente y tomo el hermoso vestido púrpura que su madre había elegido para ella ese día. Aquel de su coronación, la cual estaría a punto de comenzar, sería un día realmente feliz, desde pequeña lo imagino así, pero nunca imagino que sería justo antes de esa horrible _'Boda arreglada'_ Aborrecía esa clase de cosas. . .

-Con ustedes-Anuncio el heraldo-La Princesa Courtney Millicent Andrews-Finalizo mientras todos los presentes miraban atentamente a la mencionada, bajaba cada escalón con una elegancia digna, sin embargo aun con aquella sonrisa, se miraba esa cristalina y melancólica mirada-Antes de que la princesa sea coronada-Continuo-Deberá llevarse a cabo un baile real, ¡Comenzamos!-

-Mmm-Musito la chica para sí misma dando luego un gran y largo suspiro hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su mano-¿Qué ra. . .-

-¿Así me saludas?-Pregunto un tanto apenado un peli negro de traje haciendo que la princesa sonriera.

-Trent-Susurro con una sonrisa mientras el caballero la llevaba hasta la '_pista'_

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto nuevamente el chico sonriendo de lado.

-No fuerces la sonrisa, yo tampoco estoy feliz hoy-Respondió Courtney de manera triste obteniendo como respuesta de su acompañante una leve caricia en la mejilla.

-Linda-Hablo en voz baja-Quiero que hoy sonrías, por favor, recuerda que es la última vez que estaremos juntos. . .-

-Lo sé Trent-Contesto seriamente intentando sonreír.

-Courtney, prometo no dejar de bailar contigo, hasta que la música pare-

Aquella melodía de vals, al instante acelero un poco más el ritmo ocasionando que Trent la guiara en todos los pasos haciendo reír a la chica por la agilidad del muchacho-Vaya, eres muy buen bailarín-Afirmo la castaña entre risas mientras este le daba una vuelta.

*****Flash Back*****

Lucia una pequeña niña de no más que doce años a la sombra de un árbol escribiendo algunas palabras en un par de hojas de papel color beige.

-¡Por fin he terminado de hacer mi agenda!-Festejo felizmente la oji negra-Ahora tengo toda mi vida perfectamente calculada.

-Courtney-Intento llamar la atención un oji verde-¿Quieres dejar eso y aprender el baile que encargo la reina?-

-En un rato-Hiso caso omiso la aparente princesa haciendo que el chico frunciera el seño-Aparte, sabes que odio que me hables de 'Tu' para ti y para el resto soy 'La Princesa Courtney' ¿Entendido?-

-Princesa Courtney-Dijo un poco fastidiado el peli negro-Ya ha consumido la mayoría de la clase en esa agenda de la que tanto ha hablado, y solo hay dos opciones para que una princesa pueda lucirse en pista alguna.

-Debería preguntar cuales son, ¿Cierto?-Hablo distraída la morena-Bien ¿Cuáles?

-La primera es ensayando diariamente a sus horas-Contesto siendo ignorado por la chica-Lo cual sabemos que no pasara, así que tendrá que hacer la segunda.

-¿Cuál es?-

-Tener un buen bailarín como acompañante-Finalizo tomando a la chica de la mano haciendo que esta soltara los papeles-Preste atención-Concluyo mientras los músicos comenzaban a tocar.

La tostada aun lo miraba con un poco de odio por hacer que su '_agenda' _cayera, sin embargo él no lo tenía en cuenta, estaba concentrado en cada movimiento. Comenzó a sonar un poco más rápido aquel lento vals, lo cual causa que Courtney por poco cayera hacia el suelo.

Trent al ver que la morena no podía con este tipo de música, comenzó a guiarla, haciendo movimientos más agiles para que se acostumbrara un poco más, tan rápidos eran aquellos pasos que ocasionaban empujones, roses y varias risas entre ambos.

-Vaya-Felicito la tostada-Eres muy buen bailarín-Concluyo entre risas.

*****Fin del Flash Back*****

-Eres lo más especial para mi Court-Aseguro Trent dando otra vuelta.

-Gracias-Dijo la tostada-Trent, te voy a extrañar, demasiado. . .-Concluyó sacando un hermoso abanico color lila y poniéndolo frente a sus caras, escondiendo aquel último beso que ambos disfrutarían. Un beso dulce y casto, libre de todo aquel sentimiento de morbo.

Ambos se miraron con dulzura mientras mostraban una alegre sonrisa, la cual no duro por mucho tiempo. Separaron sus manos alejándose lo más que pudieran el uno del otro.

_La música había parado._

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz Cumpleaños Lily!<strong>

**Awwwn, Final un tanto trajico u-u, sin embargo creo q es tierno :'3, Aunque sobre todo mi propósito es que te haya gustado :3 , y espero que asi sea, de lo contrario pues. .. me dices y hago otro xD JaJa, bueno, hace mucho q no hablamos pero de todos modos se te aprecia xD! **

**(PD: Hoy es el primer Viernes del 'Te Aprecio' Del año *-* ¡Los aprecio! *-*)**

**OwO, Y si, si, si, Trent es tuyo ¬¬, todo tuyo, ¡Solo por hoy eh! xD ¡El dia de mi cumple me lo regresas! xD y luego recuerda que tenemos q prestarselo a Bonne en agosto! xD**

**Bien, sin más que decir me retiro c: . **

**Cuidense mucho! (Sobre todo tu Lily xD!)**

**Los quiero!**

**Bye!**

**Atte**

**MIREYA DXC**


End file.
